


Welcome to Feelings

by JGApplez



Series: Welcome to Feelings [1]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Feelings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 10:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14518395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JGApplez/pseuds/JGApplez
Summary: Will and Piper have been travelling together for months now and Piper finally feels comfortable enough to tell Will about personal things. Will listens and reminisces about Before and the air becomes thick.





	Welcome to Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I had an old account called Missjapplez but decided to start anew - it’s been a while guys so I hope you enjoy :) editing may be rough

She stared at me with a look I’d never seen before and it made me think of Nora; that faint look of exhaustion, her hair somewhat un-kept and her eyes dark with worry. A year or so ago I’d been brought into this Commonwealth; it’s crumbling infrastructures had sheltered me, it’s rad-sick animals had fed me and the people.... the people had semi-welcomed me. Piper had not. Piper had accepted me from the moment she’d met me, welcomed me into her home and asked for nothing but a few words for her paper. But now, I doubted; this was one of the strongest, most confident women I knew of and now, she looked defeated - tired and weak.

‘Blue,’ she said, her lips quivered as she spoke, ‘ _Will_.’ She’d never called me by that name before - my name. Nora had, at the times when she’d wanted to scold me or talk with me about _before_ and now, at the thought, my lip quivered.

‘Blue,’ she said again, her lip stilled and my quivering stopped. I watched her take a breath, her breathing was slow, as if she was savoring the air she breathed, as if it would be her last. I took a step forward subconsciously - this is what I knew as comfort - and outstretched my arms. She fell into my embrace, her body small and frail. She weighed less than a feather and I had no struggle holding her up against me. Her body shook as she spoke, ‘I’ve been thinking about what you said about Nat...’

She began to vent and snuggled deeper into my embrace, her silken hair grazing my stubble. I tuned into her words; she spoke of how she now knew that family was precious and that you had to protect it. She spoke of how she'd made a difference to Diamond City and how she felt her paper was making a difference and...how she could rely on me.  She looked up at me when she said that, her soft, woody eyes stared into my own, tears pricking on her darkened lids.

'I've,' her voice was quiet, 'I've needed someone like you in my life for a long time, Blue. I - I just never expected that I'd actually get them.' I pulled her closer after she said that, careful not to crush her in my arms. This was ... different; Piper had always been open with me but vulnerable -that was new.

Just like in the movies, a wisp of her silken black hair fell in front of her eyes. Without hesitation, I carefully tucked the piece behind her ear. She froze in my arms when I did that, and I gulped, fearing I'd somehow hurt her. Her lips parted ever-so-slightly and lower lip quivered. Her lips - they'd never looked so ... _luscious_ before. Something stirred inside me as I felt the hairs on my neck prickle upwards. She seemed to notice this and her eyes shifted to ... to my lips. The thought slithered into my mind, like a snake, set on its goal, which was generally prey. No, Piper would not be my prey.

If anything was going to happened between them, she was going to be the one to initiate it. I kept still, waiting, almost hoping, that she would .... A bark set us both jolting as the all-too-familiar sounds of paws on the dilapidated floors filled my ears.

‘Dogmeat,’ she said, pulling away first. I tried to ignore the figurative slap in the face as I watched her crouch down to pat the canine. _This was fine_ , I told myself, _this is as it sh_ _ould be._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you want me to continue with this work :)


End file.
